The West
by Sleeping-force's-inside
Summary: My story of the journey and Arrival in the West. Read and Review! Complete Might be slightly AU
1. Chapter 1

I've only seen the movies, so there could be some mistakes I hope, that if I make one unknowingly, you all will be so nice to tell me. I thank you in advance. Thank you… Ow; Read & Enjoy & Review….

**

* * *

Category: ****Lord of the Rings **

**Rating: ****T **

**Couples: ****Celebrian/Elrond ; Galadriel/Celeborn ; Elladan/OC**

**Warnings:**** Slightly AU ; small mentionings of rape & torture **

**Chapter: 1**

**Copyright: © characters and place by Tolkien ; © Plot and OC by me**

* * *

Frodo looked back at the port. He felt sad and after a long while he turned around. He looked at the others on the ship; Lord Elrond, King of Imlandris; Lady Galadriel, Lady of Lothlorien; Gandalf, The White Wizard; Bilbo, his uncle and some other elves. Lord Elrond watched the waves as the boat accelerated because of a gust of tail wind, Lady Galadriel looked at the vanishing shores instead, where she had left behind her husband. She noticed that he was watching her and smiled. It was a sad smile. 

He smiled back and sank on one of the wooden benches. A hand touched his right shoulder and he turned around. Gandalf sat down next to him. "It will be a four-days journey, if we're lucky."

Frodo grinned. "Something like this you said months ago too; 'It takes forty days to reach Rohan, then we go on to Mordor.' It ended up being almost 13 months." He laughed at Gandalfs look. "How long will this be eventually? A good month?" Every one on the boat started laughing and even Lord Elrond couldn't keep his laughter. Gandalfs eyebrows rose a little at Frodo's remark.

"You are indeed right, but back then there happened many things no one had planned. And you forget there were also some feasts, that also lasted quite some days. And then there was twice your recovery, which also took some time. So it was also your fault that it took so long." Frodo smiled at him. He didn't know what else to do, because Gandalf was right.

Bilbo came to his aid: "Then it still was a lot longer then the, lets say, 3 months you planned, my old friend. I seem to remember that first Frodo took about a week to recover, and then another 5 days. And then there was the feast following Aragorns crowning and his wedding. That are maybe 2 or 3 good weeks. Not 10 good months." Gandalf threw up his hands in defeat.

"Defeated by two hobbits, now that is ashaming." He laughed. "But luckily not so ashaming as Lord Elronds defeat at the wedding party of Arwen and Aragorn, isn't it?"

Elrond rolled his eyes as the two in front of him started laughing at the memory of the certain moment. It had happened during the ball. Somehow he had tripped (and fell) and if that wasn't worse enough, two drunk hobbits had tripped over him. "You really will make me remember that for the rest of my live, won't you?"

"What?" Galadriel looked from the laughing Frodo and Gandalf to her ashamed son-in-law. Bilbo seemed to be as confused as she was, but some other elves smiled also. "What had happened then?"

"Well," Frodo hiccuped. "It was during the ball, you know…" He hiccuped again. "Lord Elrond tripped over Aragorns fallen crown," Another hiccup interrupted his story again, so Gandalf decided to continue. "And fell on the ground."

Galadriel snickered. "But I don't see a overpowering of two hobbits."

"If you would let me finish, I could tell you about that part of the story; so he fell, but Merry and Pippin, which shouldn't surprise anyone, had gotten hold of some high percentage wine. And now go hobbits and wine always very bad together, but they drunk quite a lot for a hobbit, so they where more drunk then Sauron evil. But back again to that happening. Lord Elrond was lying on the ground and they were dancing and…" He couldn't say a word anymore, because Galadriel understood where this was going and had started laughing. She threw her golden hair back into her neck and was unable to stop, tears started to form in her eye corners and soon flooded down her cheeks. Elronds cheeks started to turn from a soft shade of red into a very deep shade of red. This would be such a long journey…


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for helping me, Neld, you were right, Elrond isn't the King of Imlandris, he's just a Lord. But on the other hand, I was also right, for Elrond really is sometimes referred to as 'Lord Elrond' and to be truthfully, in the movies (only source I have) he never is referred to as 'Master Elrond'. But still thanks for helping me, hope you keep doing that whenever I made a mistake…

And about Aragorn's crown, check my deviantart profile (link in my Fanfic profile), because I'm trying to draw a comic of it.

**

* * *

Category: ****Lord of the Rings **

**Rating: ****T **

**Couples: ****Celebrian/Elrond ; Galadriel/Celeborn ; Elladan/OC**

**Warnings:**** Slightly AU ; small mentionings of rape & torture **

**Chapter: 2**

**Copyright: © characters and place by Tolkien ; © Plot and OC by me**

* * *

_She stood on the cliff again, like she always did. Always had done… and would remain doing until that certain person would come to these shores also. Until he would be here also… Her silvery hair waved behind her while she watched the horizon. Suddenly her eyes catched something, there on the horizon appeared a ship… It clearly was only moved by the flow, it's sails were burning…_

_She stormed down the hillside, reaching the port. Others had noticed the burning ship also. Her sons stood at the water edge and helped her into the waiting ship. Soon they reached the burning one. It was a miracle that it hadn't sunk yet. On the railing lay a body, the body of a woman, her golden hair hanging in the salty water._

_She froze when she recognized the body. "Naneth…" Some elves carefully pulled the liveless form onto the ship and turned her around. Orc-arrows stuck out her chest, her eyes widened in shock and her mouth was slightly open, as if she wanted to scream._

_Her silvery hair covered her face when she turned around and sank to her knees. Sobs escaped her lips and tears started to run. Then, suddenly a terrible thought came to her mind. Her husband… He had told her he would be on the same ship as her mother. She looked up and in his grey eyes. A black blade had pierced his chest and held him upright against the still standing mast._

_"It is your fault…" His cold voice made her shiver. "Your fault…" Her mother started to repeat those words also. Soon every one around her was saying them. She screamed, screamed to get those words out of her mind. They didn't leave it._

_Suddenly a hand made loud contact with her cheek._

* * *

She opened her eyes, only to look into the eyes of her son. Her entire body shivered and she was covered in sweat. He carefully gathered her in his arms and while whispering soft words of comfort, rocked her back and forth. 

She heard the door open and some one walk in. another pair of arms was slung around her body. Elladan stroked her hair and asked: "That nightmare again?" She only could nod, while warm arms held her tightly. Slowly she drifted back to sleep again…

"I will be so glad when Ada arrives." Elladan joined his younger brother on the balcony. "That nightmares are getting more and more frequently every passing year." He looked out over the sea and sighed.

His younger brother nodded. He leaned onto the railing and let the wind play with his ebony hair. "Let's hope he does arrive. We all heard the stories of a rising Sauron and since one year no one has arrived. That mostly is a bad sign."

"Elrohir…" He turned to Elladan. "We must pray that that is the best sign ever… For Naneth, for Ada and for us…"

Elrohir nodded and then silently walked in again. Soon after, his brother followed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Category: ****Lord of the Rings**

**Rating: ****T **

**Couples: ****Celebrian/Elrond ; Galadriel/Celeborn ; Elladan/OC**

**Warnings:**** Slightly AU ; small mentionings of rape & torture **

**Chapter: 3 **

**Copyright: © characters and place by Tolkien ; © Plot and OC by me**

* * *

Elrond sat on the stem of the ship. Stars twinkled at the moonles sky. But he didn't see the, for he only looked into the direction they were heading. Desire shone in his grey eyes. Frodo studied the half-elf. All the others were sound asleep. After a while he rose silently and carefully moved past the others to join the Lord.

"Do you have some one over there?" Frodo smiled when Elrond turned around, being surprised to see him there.

"Forgive me, Frodo, I was…" Elrond slightly blushed and turned towards the horizon again. "I was lost in thought." He looked at Frodo, apologizing with a weak smile. "Why don't you come to sit with me?" He patted the place next to him. "What was your qeustion again?"

Frodo climmed on the wooden bench and smiled: "I was watching you and you seemed to get there as quickly as possible. I hope I'm not to forward when I assume you have family over there."

Elrond's smile saddened and his gaze traveled to Galadriel. "You were right, I have family over there. My wfe and sons already sailed to Valinor."

Frodo followed his gaze. "Why do you look at the Lady Galadriel? Does she look similar to your wife?"

"Aye, she does…" Elrond reached beneath his collar and pulled out a small locket. When he opened it, Frodo saw a lock of golden hair, just a bit lighter than Galadriel's. "She is the only child of Galadriel. Her name is Celebrian. Do you want to know how I always called her? _'My golden moon'_" Elrond laughed, but it was a laugh without joy. "She was the perfect mix between her mother and father. Too bad I wasn't the only one who thought so." Lost in his memories, Elrond crushed the locket in his left hand. Blood started to seep through his fingers when the sharp edges cut in his flesh. Frodo quickly grabbed his hand and forced it open. The golden locket fell onto the ground, being colored red by now.

"My Lord." Frodo grew concered. All live seemed to have left the Elf-lord's eyes. "Are you well?" The only reaction he got was a single tear finding its way dow his cheek.

"Frodo?" Galadriel had woken up and now walked gracefully to the two men. A concered look appeared in her eyes when she saw Elrond. "What has happened?"

Frodo gulped. "He was sitting here, just staring into the distance. At some point my curiosity got the better of me and I asked if he had family over there. He told me that his wife and sons were there and we started to talk about his wife. Suddenly he became like this."

Frodo was surprised to see a pained expression appear on Gladriel's handsome face. "Come with me, Ringbearer, it seems I need to explain some things to you. Things which happened long ago." She walked past the sleeping figures on the ground to the stern of the ship and sat down there. Frodo sat down next to her. "What did Elrond already tell you about my daughter?"

"Well…" Frodo looked over to the silent Elf-lord and even from this distance he could see the tears. "He told me she was you daughter and…that her name was Celebrian and than something strange."

"What strange?" Galadriel crocked her head, fearing what she would hear. Her heart ached when she rememberd the past.

"Well… something about that she was a perfect mix between you and Lord Celeborn and that was bad that he wasn't the only one who did think about her like that."

Galadriel closed her eyes briefly, but Frodo still had seen the tears that had threatened to stream down her cheeks. "My Lady? Should I not have asked? I'm sorry if I upset you."

But Galdriel skook her head. "You are bound to find out. And it is better if you find out sooner then later." She managed to catch herself. "It happened about 500 years ago. Celebrian had wanted to visit me and my husband and was travelling through Redhorn Pass. She was waylaid there by orcs, who slaughtered her escort and took her prisoner. I took Elladan and Elrohir –Elrond's twin sons- months to find her. After they did, they brought her to Rivendell, but she never recovered from the emotional distress. She sailed only a year afterwards. Elrond blamed himself ever since."

Galadriel had not told him what had caused Celebrien's distress, but Frodo had the terrrible feeling he could imagine what had happened. He carefully laid his hand on the one of the Lady of the Golden Wood. She gently squeezed his. "Do not fret, Frodo. Aye, it was terrible and aye, the memory still hurts, but I learned to live with it." She rose gracefully. "We should rest. It is a long journey."

* * *

Some while after he had gone to sleep, Frodo felt heavy velvet brush againt his body. He opened his eyes slightly and watched the cloak carefully move between his friends. Elrond laid down on the only unoccupied blanket. Frodo could not see his face, but saw a fist with a golden chain hanging out of it. The locket with Celebrian's hair, he realised. Elrond frame shook. He was still crying.

* * *

The next day Elrond still had that sad look in his eyes. After breakfast Frodo joined him on the stem again. They remained silent until Elrond turned around to face him. "You do not need to feel sorry, Frodo. You did not know." He looked at the horizon. "A storm is approaching and it is fast. It will reach us befor nightfall."

Elrond abandoned Frodo and walked towards te others. He said something and some of the elves jumped up, preparing the ship for the storm that raced towards them.

* * *

Rain soaked their robes, when Frodo and Elrond struggled to get to the cabin. The storm had even been faster then assumed and had reached them even before dinner. A wave crashed over the rail, throwing the hobbit of his feet. The other rail moved towrds him and he was sure he would fall of and drown. Something brought him to an abrupt halt. He looked up and saw Elrond, with one hand closed around his wrist and the other clinging to the mast. Another hand closed around his other wrist and an elf pulled him into the safety of the cabin.

"Elrond!" Frodo turned around. His eyes grew wide in shock. Another wave had ripped Elrond's hand of the mast and he struggled to remain upright. He failed. Galdriel screamed when the body of her son-in-law was thrown into the sea, immediately disappearing beneath the surface.


	4. Chapter 4

**Category: ****Lord of the Rings**

**Rating: ****T **

**Couples: ****Celebrian/Elrond ; Galadriel/Celeborn ; Elladan/OC**

**Warnings:**** Slightly AU ; small mentionings of rape & torture **

**Chapter:**** 4 **

**Copyright:**** © characters and place by Tolkien ; © Plot and OC by me**

**Author's note:**** The // are used to indicate mindspeech.**

* * *

"NO!" Galadriel stormed forward. "Elrond!"She came to an abrupt halt when arms closed around her waist, pulling her back. "No! Let me go!" She struggled to break free, but more arms started to pull her inside again. All power left her body and she sank on her knees. "Almighty Valar," she whispered. "please, do not let him die, please."

* * *

Eärendil had been following the happenings from his ship. His eyes widened when he saw his oldest disappear beneath the raging surface. He cried out in dismay when he did not appear again. /Elwing!/ His mind connected with his wife's, fear and distress flooding her mind. /Elrond! He is drowning! You have to do something!/ No more was needed and seconds later two children of Ulmo, friends of Elwing, disappeared beneath the surface as well, shooting to where the elvenship fought the storm.

* * *

Elrond fought to free himself of his heavy formal robes, which eagerly sucked themselves full with salty seawater, pulling him down. Stars started to dance in front of his eyes and the salt burned in them. The last bit of air abandoned his lungs and shot through the dark water towards the surface. 

'No… I don't want to die' Suddenly arms closed around his waist, pulling him up. Cool air hit his face when he broke through the surface. While those strong arms steadied him he coughed, desperately trying to get the water out and the much-needed air in at the same time.

"Elrond!" Galadriel bend down from the ship's side and grabbed his arm. Others helped pulling the Lord of Rivendel into safety. She carefully wrapped a blanket around his shivering form.

"Galadriel?" He looked up. "Who saved me?"

"We did." The two children of Ulmo rested their arms on the deck, while their tails remained in the water. "Eärendil saw you go down and warned Elwing, she in turn warned us. But we must leave now. Be well, Elrond Eärendilion, we might see you at the shore." They left again.

"Galadriel?"

"Yes?"

"You're the older and wiser one… Tell me, why do elves long for the sea?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Category: ****Lord of the Rings**

**Rating: ****T **

**Couples: ****Celebrian/Elrond ; Galadriel/Celeborn ; Elladan/OC**

**Warnings:**** Slightly AU ; small mentionings of rape & torture **

**Chapter:**** 5 **

**Copyright:**** © characters and place by Tolkien ; © Plot and OC by me**

**Author's note:**** The // are used to indicate mindspeech. I know that the Twins (if they did) sailed AFTER their father, but I foundit out to late, namely after the second review, but then I already had put them in Valinor with their mother…**

* * *

"Elrond!" Celebrian shot up. Nightmares had haunted her again. This time he had drowned, his lifeless body had been washed ashore and his once grey and shining eyes had become dull and unseeing.

/Calm yourself, Celebrian./ She turned and saw Elwing sitting in the open window. /He is fine and, which is even better, about to dock./ Her joy clearly sounded in her words.

"He is?" Celebrian jumped out of bed and stormed to the window. The wind caught her hair and blocked her view of the havens below. Frustrated she pushed it aside and searched the waters. A cry of joy erupted from her when she saw how close the ship already was. Without thinking she stormed outside nearly knocking her sons of their feet.

/Your father is about to dock./ came the chuckling explain of their grandmother. /She is on her way to him now, but maybe one of you should stop her or bring her a cloak. I think she forgot it./ Celebrian had stormed out of the house clad only in her nightgown.

* * *

Elrond sighed when he felt the soft bump when the ship hit the dock. Finally he had arrived in the Blessed Realm. One elf climbed out of the ship and secured the gangplank to the dock. Elrond couldn't wait to get onto the land.

He helped Galadriel out of the ship and turned. Valinor was truly beautiful.

"Elrond!" He spun around and smiled broadly. On one of the higher levels was Celebrian, hairs in disarray and clad only in her nightgown. She stormed down the stairs and flung herself in his arms.

"Celebrian!" He swirled her around, pressing her tightly against his body. He looked happier then ever after her sailing. He stopped and kissed her lovingly. Both didn't even notice the cheers of the crowd surrounding them.

* * *

Frodo looked questionly at the wizard next to him.

"Yes." Gandalf smiled down at him. "That is Celebrian, beloved wife of Elrond."

"Ada!" Twinf voices made them turn towards the Elf-lord again. At the place Celebrian had been now were two elves. They looked exactly the same.

"And that, Frodo, are Elrond's twinssons. They sailed half a year before you arrived in Rivendell. And if I remember correctly, the left one is Elrond's firstborn; Elladan, and the other Elrohir." Gandalf laughed when the twins practicly jumped at the father and made them all three land on the ground. Every one laughed while the twins helped their father up. They talked and the next moment Elrond got pulled away by his sons, followed by his wife.

Frodo heard some one sigh next to him. Galadriel smiled at the retreating family. "She even didn't notice me." She looked at Gandalf. "Should I call out?"

Gandalf shook his head. "Let them be for a while."

* * *

Elrond got pulled through the city so fast that he was barely able to admire its beauty. On arm was possessively wrapped around Celebrian's waist, while the other nearly got ripped of by his sons.

"Elladan! Slow down!" But his son kept pulling him. He managed a look at his wife. "Where is he taking me?"

Celebrian smiled at him. "Our house. Mini-Imlandris. With river, waterfall and all… just not located between two cliffs."

Elrond growled; he hated it when she talked like that about his city. "My city wasn't located between two cliffs, but inside a ravine. How often do I have to explain that to you?"

"Until the end of Arda." Celebrian pressed a kiss on his cheek, her elvengrace preventing her from losing her footing while doing so. "Wasn't Nana with you? I think I forgot to great her."

"She was, but there is plenty of time to greet her."


	6. Chapter 6

**Category: ****Lord of the Rings**

**Rating: ****T **

**Couples: ****Celebrian/Elrond ; Galadriel/Celeborn ; Elladan/OC**

**Warnings:**** Slightly AU ; small mentionings of rape & torture **

**Chapter:**** 6 **

**Copyright:**** © characters and place by Tolkien ; © Plot and OC by me**

**Author's note: ****Updating may take a little longer, because this site has a new editor for chapters and I have some problems with that. Sorry!**

* * *

"It's beautiful!" Elrond stared down the path. Down the hill was a cute little Rivendell. Lush green grass danced in the soft breeze. Flowers aligned the path to the front door.

Celebrian smiled. "I'm glad you like it. It was finished but a month ago."

His eyebrow rose. "A month? You had five centuries!"

"Yeah, but she waited for us to build it." Elladan grinned. "Nana is lazy."

Elrond grinned as well and kissed his sons on their foreheads. "My poor ion-nath. Being abused by their own Naneth."

Laughter rang through the air while the little family made their way down the path.

* * *

"Aaah…" Elrond threw back his head, enjoying the wind and warm rays of Arien. "It's good to be together with you again."

Celebrian rested against his shoulder and his sons sat on the opposite site of the blanket they had spread on the grass.

"Yeah…" Elladan grinned at Elrohir. "Finally we have an excuse so we don't have to listen to nana anymore…"

"and someone to hug until he suffocates." Elrohir added.

"And someone to spank you if you don't stop talking like that…" Elrond looked at his sons half mocking, half grinning.

"Damn" Elrohir looked at his brother. "Where is the receipt? We have to bring him back to the store."

Celebrian burst out laughing when Elrond jumped at the snickering pair and wrestled them down.

"You ungrateful lot!" Elrond growled when his youngest bolted for the trees. "You stay here!" He gripped his ankle, toppling the fleeing twin. But it left his back wide open for his oldest, who immediately used the chance to jump his father. "Ouch, get of me!"

A hand reached to cover his mouth.

"Ai!" Elrohir pulled back his hand. "You bit me!"

"And I can assure you; taste is one of the thing you did not inherit from your mother."

"Elrond!" Celebrian grinned. "No talk like that in front of the young ones! They are sensitive!"

"They are adults who simply forget that." Elrond managed to free a hand and shoved his son of his back.

"Would you mind stopping to talk about us as if we weren't present?" Elrohir rubbed his hand. "I can even see your teeth marks, ada!"

"I always have that too," Celebrian added. "Your ada bites to hard."

"You never complained before." Elrond looked up.

"Ew! More then I wanted to know!" Elladan shouted.

Celebrian joined her husband. "See, they are sensitive."

"Sensitive, my ass."

* * *

"Really irritating, indeed." Finarfin said. He had taken his daughter in and now was enjoying a good glass of wine with her. "But you will have to survive that."

"As if you ever had something like this happening to you, ada." Galadriel answered. "I never waited a week to greet you."

"You never were seperated from your husband for 5 centuries and never had to wonder if you would ever see him again. I'm sure she will greet you sooner or later." He looked out of the window. "Sooner I say, as she is walking up to the house now." When he turned back his daughter had already left the house.

He grinned, rose and walked to the window. Galadriel hugged her daughter and kissed her on the forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Category: ****Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples: ****Celebrian/Elrond ; Galadriel/Celeborn ; Elladan/OC**

**Warnings: ****Slightly AU ; small mentioning of rape & torture**

**Chapter: ****7/7**

**Copyright: ****© characters and place by Tolkien ; © Plot and OC by me**

**Author's note: ****Sorry it took me so long, but I somehow destroyed my Word, plus school began again. I know Finduilas isn't OC, but I'm not sure if she ever had been released into Aman, so I made her OC to be safe...**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Farewell, Arwen" Celeborn hugged his beloved grandchild. Ellesar had died just a few days ago and now the last ship towards the West set sail, bearing the Royals from Mirkwood, the Lord of Lothlorien and many others past the horizon.

"Farewell." Arwen looked old, broken even. The bitter taste of mortality had finally registered with her. "May your journey be safe."

"Yours as well." Legolas wished they could have taken her with them, but it was impossible now. She would die before they even were half-way.

"We have to leave!" Thranduil stood on the front and called out to them. "If we wait longer we will miss the high tide and have to wait till tomorrow."

"We're coming!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I HATE the sea." Gimli sat in front coloring slightly green. "Why do you ever get the Sea-longing? It's terrible."

"That's the difference between an Elf and a Dwarf." Legolas chuckled at the state his friend was in. "It can't be that bad, can it? I already see the land."

"So still a day of travel." Gimli groaned. "Why did I ever agree to this?"

"Do you want me to answer that, master dwarf?" Thranduil joined them.

"Shut up."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Celeborn!" Throwing all dignity into the wind, Galadriel threw herself at her husband. "You came!"

"Not after every one threatened to bind, gag en throw me onto the ship." He chuckled. "Especially Arwen was determined to see me here."

"Ada!" Celeborn barely was able to remain standing when his daughter also hugged him. "How was she? Arwen I mean, was she happy?"

"She was." Celeborn smiled down warmly. "Have I missed anything?"

"Except that Elladan married Finduilas, my niece? No, nothing." Galadriel chuckled at her husband's response: "He married who!?"


End file.
